1. Field of Invention
This application relates to anti-friction bearings, such as ball or roller bearings, in which a grease fitting is provided to supply grease through grease passages in the housing and outer race to the anti-friction elements. In some of these bearings, a locking pin is placed in the grease passage of the housing and extends into a dimple in the outer race. The locking pin serves to substantially prevent relative rotation between the housing and the outer race, yet accommodates limited misalignment of the bearing insert with respect to the shaft to which the bearing is connected.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Vanderbeek, U.S. Pat. No. 1,370,861, relates to an oil closure for shaft bearings and teaches the use of a spring pressed flexible closure member for preventing leakage of oil from the bearing.